The Goodbye Card
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Just a quick two shot about what was in the card, and what happens when Austin comes back, I hope you like it. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Auslly one shot! Just a quick one shot about what was in the card Austin gave Ally before he left on tour!**

**Ally's POV**

I held onto the card Austin gave me and watched his bus leave. I felt the tears well up, but ignored them and opened the card. Austin had filled both sides of the card in his neat hand writing.

_Ally, I'm glad you got a record deal, even if that means I won't get to see you for 3 months. I've wanted to tell you this for a while, and when we kissed again it made me realize that you feel the same way. I still love you Ally Dawson, and I want to try us one more time. I think we were just too nervous before, and I can't just be your friend._

_Even though you won't be here on tour with me, I'll be thinking of you the whole time. I'll take pictures everywhere and get you a book from every state I perform at. Well I'll get you a few books, and when I get back I want to tell you in person how I feel. I just hope you'll feel the same way, I'll miss you Ally._

I reread the words over and over, then noticed that my tears were running down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and went to the studio. I promise I won't forget Austin, because I want to tell you that I love you too.

**It's short, I might add another chapter about when Austin comes back, but that's up to you the readers. I need only 1 review, so I know someone actually wants to read what could be next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because so many of you want to know what happens next I wrote this extra special, I hope this happens because I love Auslly, they are a great couple. There are songs and I recommend listening to them, but you don't have to.**

**Austin's POV**

We were at our last stop for the tour when I got a text from Ally. This was the first I'd heard from her in a month, we had tried to keep in contact but it was hard with her recording and me on tour. This whole time we haven't talked about what I'd written on the card. The text was long like always.

_Hey Austin, how are things?_

_I hope the tours going good,_

_I finished recording today and_

_I'm opening for a big star soon._

_How are Trish and Dez?_

_I haven't heard of them for a while._

_I can't wait to see you guys,_

_I really missed you guys. Tell_

_Them for me, have a good final_

_Concert. I'll be cheering for you!_

I laughed and showed the text to Trish and Dez. They missed her too, almost as much as I did. "Tell Ally I said hi." Dez then went back to editing the movie. He was almost done, and wanted to have it ready for the end of the tour.

"Tell Ally I said hey." Trish went back to looking through her magazine but stopped then looked back at me. "So Austin, will you tell us what was in the card you gave her or not?" Dez looked up interested.

I ignored them and texted Ally back. Then Jimmy stopped the bus and we got out at the stadium. My last concert was in Orlando Florida, and I was eager to get back home to Miami. "Now Austin there is a special singer opening for you and it is important you don't disturb her until after she sings." Jimmy's voice was stern, so I nodded and promised to bug the singer who was opening. I had to get ready anyway and headed for my dressing room.

**Can you guess who the singer is, well if not you're about to find out.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jimmy knocked on the door, the singer opened it and greeted him. "I'm glad we could set this up, Austin will enjoy seeing you again. Good luck Ally, and congrats on your new album." Ally Dawson smiled at the man and thanked him. She closed the door as he left, she couldn't risk anyone seeing her and ruining the surprise for Austin. Ally wanted more than anything to go to him and tell him she loved him, but she thought it would be better to do things this way.

A month ago Jimmy had called saying they needed a singer to open for Austin's last concert and she happily agreed. Since then she had been trying to write the perfect love song, and she now had one. Ally was going to sing three songs, the first two were from her new album and the last was the love song.

There was another knock at the door and a voice called out before she could answer it. "5 minutes till we start. Time for you to get ready under the stage." Yes you heard that right, Ally was going to rise from a platform under the stage, already singing.

Before she left Ally grabbed a hooded robe and put it on to hide under just in case one of her friends was out there. She made her way to under the stage without incident and got ready for her first song.

**Austin's POV**

I was standing beside the stage when the music started, I haven't seen the singer yet so I guess she's going to make a special entrance.

**(Roar by Katy Perry)**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

I knew that voice anywhere and as the platform rose my suspicions were proved. The singer opening for me was the girl I loved, Ally Dawson. This must have been one of her new songs for her album. I smiled as I watched her, she had somewhat improved her dancing skills but they were still rough.

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar**

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...**

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar... 

I cheered for her louder than anyone else. "Hey guys, I'm Ally Dawson, and I have two more songs for you, hope you enjoy them." With that she started her next song.

**(Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato)**

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my ****attitude****.  
I can take my ****laptop****, record a snapshot,  
And change a point-of-view.**

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)

I go where life takes me,  
But some days it makes me,  
Wanna change my direction.  
Sometimes it gets lonely,  
But I know that it's only,  
A matter of my perception.

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And baby, there's nothing like this moment.  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken.  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
Turn the light in my head into something golden.  
If I just try,  
More love.  
If I just try.  
More **love****.  
Then I'll find, myself, in time.**

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

I'll find, myself, in time.  
I know, I'll find, myself, in time.

This time Ally cast a glance at me and as the music started I got the feeling this song was meant for me.

**(Love Song by Adele)**

**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again**

**However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you**

She looked at me again and our eyes met, she sang the rest of the song without looking away.

**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again**

**However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you**

**However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I'll always love you, I'll always love you  
'Cause I love you**

If this weren't a concert I would have run to her and kissed her. But it was and instead of me running to her, Ally walked off stage and into my arms. It felt so good to hug her again, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her until I had her back. "Did you keep your promise?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' "I really missed you Ally." I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. I felt a little hurt and it must have showed.

"That will have to wait, you have a concert to preform, I'll be right here whit Trish and Dez when you get back." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead instead. With a sigh I got ready to go out on stage. I sang 8 songs and by the time the last one finished I was ecstatic. Ally had stood just off stage the whole time, when the concert was finally over I said my goodbyes to my fans and rushed back to her. The moment our lips touched I felt the rest of the world slip away, the only people were me and Ally. All I could feel was her lips on mine and her arms around my neck.

I finally pulled away and said the words I had wanted to say since we'd kissed during the filming of the movie. "I love you Ally, I really do. I want to date you again, and this time everything will work out."

Ally smiled brightly, "I'd like that. I love you too Austin Monica Moon." I reddened at the sound of my middle name, which caused Ally to laugh and kiss my cheek.

We turned to the sound of awing and saw Dez and Trish beaming at us. Life was perfect now, I had my two best friends and a girlfriend that I loved more than anyone, who happened to feel the same way, the only thing that could make it better is if I had a plate of pancakes too.

**Well I like the way this turned out, what do you think? It's a sweet story, and I love the happy ending.**


End file.
